


Twisted Road

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: The boys are on a hunt and Sam is acting strange. He’s been hit with a witch's spell.





	Twisted Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ME](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ME).



> Sorry for the long wait on this, and it doesn’t have the 'first time' element you wanted, but it does have a first kiss. Hope you like it. :)

It started off slow, so slow that neither Sam or Dean noticed the change at first. Sam would just make some offhand comment and Dean would laugh or sometimes not even react at all. But, as time went on, those comments became more frequent and more concerning.

  
The first time Dean was alerted that there may be something wrong with Sam is when he randomly complimented him on the shirt he was wearing. A shirt he’d worn dozens of times, yet Sam had never said anything before now. He gave him an awkward, "Thanks," in reply as they headed out to the car. Then, "Are you okay, Sam?"

  
"Yeah, I think so. Maybe a little constipated."

  
"Dude, Sam, TMI!"

  
"Sorry, I don’t know why I said that. I’ll just shut up."

  
"Good," Dean said, but Sam didn’t shut up. He wasn’t even sure if he could.

  
"You know, as much crap as I give you about the car, I’ve always loved it," Sam said.

  
Dean found this seriously odd. He’d had his suspicions about Sam actually liking Baby, but he’d never admit to it. Then something dawned on Dean. "Sam, I think we're hunting a witch."

  
"Well that does explain some things," Sam replied.

  
"Yeah, like your strange ass behavior," Dean muttered under his breath. Sam still heard him.

  
"No worse than your obsession with the car," Sam grumbled in response. At least it sounded more like normal Sam. "So, why do you think it’s a witch," Sam asked, switching gears.

  
"Seriously? Dude, you’re like cursed or something." Sam gave him a quizzical look. "What, you haven’t noticed you’ve just been saying whatever's on your mind?"

  
"Hmm," Sam seemed to think it over for a moment. "Guess you’re right. Let’s kill this witch before I say anything stupid."

  
"Like," Dean prompted, seizing the opportunity to get some dirt on his younger brother to lord over him for the rest of their lives.

  
"Like how Jess was never a good enough replacement for you," Sam blurted, instantly regretting it. Whatever spell had been put on him, was getting worse.

  
Dean put on the breaks, hard. Both he and Sam lurched forward in their seats. Dean's heart was racing, whether from Sam's unexpected confession or from the whiplash of the stop. Maybe both. He didn’t want to press Sam for more, knowing he didn’t have the option not to tell him, but damn, he wanted to know what the hell Sam had meant by that. Dean sighed. He couldn’t take advantage of him like that. Dean would just have to hope that Sam would come clean about after he ganked this witch.

  
"Sammy, I’m taking you back to the hotel. Cover your mouth and don’t say another word until we get there and I drop you off. I’m killing this witch myself, then we'll come back to whatever the hell this is. Okay?"

  
Sam nodded, keeping one hand firmly over his mouth to prevent himself from speaking. He couldn’t stop it though, everything he thought came pouring out, but at least he could muffle it well enough to be indecipherable.

  
Even after Dean dropped him off, Sam could not stop talking. Instead of thinking, he said all his thoughts out loud, to himself, for no good reason. Sam only hoped Dean could find this witch soon and kill it.

  
Dean made relatively easy work of killing the witch. Tracking it down was harder than the bullet through the head part. It wasn’t that exciting, but it was quick and efficient, which was good enough for Dean. He had a hopefully un-cursed Sam to get back to.

  
Dean drove over the speed limit to get back. He was anxious. If killing the witch hadn’t broken the curse or spell or whatever, they were in trouble. If it had, well then they had an awkward conversation in front of them, but it was better than the alternative of spill-all-his-thoughts-Sammy.

  
Dean hesitated after opening the hotel room door a crack. "You good," Dean asked, calling through the small opening he’d made.

  
"Yeah, Dean. Spell is broken. I’m...good. I mean, I guess, you know, considering."

  
Dean stepped into the room. "Right, so Sammy, about-"

  
"Yeah," Sam interrupted. He didn’t need Dean to remind him of what he’d said in the car. "I wish my head had gone through that windshield. Would’ve been easier."

  
"You don’t have to tell me anything. I can just forget the whole thing happened and blame it on some witchy voodoo shit."

  
"Sure, Dean, but I know you want to know, and I guess maybe it’s time I told you. I," Sam paused, not knowing exactly where to start. "Before Stanford, I wanted to tell you- Damn it, why is this so hard," Sam cursed, taking in a deep breath. Dean waited patiently. "I loved you, Dean. I still love you. I know it’s...whatever, but it’s how I feel."

  
"Dude, Sam, I love you too man. I-"

  
"No, Dean. Not what I mean," Sam harshly interjected. And Dean got it, what Sam really meant, and not even for a fraction of a second did Dean think about changing his answer.

  
"I love you, Sammy," Dean repeated, this time taking his brother’s face in his hands, making him look at him. "And yeah, like you said, it’s a lot of things, fucked up, whatever, but I’d really prefer not to think about that. You’re the only person I’ve ever loved, and that’s more than enough for me."

  
Sam smiled, and so did Dean. Dean moved closer and placed a warm kiss to Sam’s lips. Not everything ended in disaster for them. Not always. And not this. This was some sort of beginning and they were going to follow this twisted road wherever it led them.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Both on here and on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
